


Salsa Dance

by PetildaFan



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief oneshot featuring a certain red hoodie-wearing backgrounder. Based on the school dance scene from Lady Starblaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salsa Dance

Tonight was the big Middleberg school dance. It wasn't a formal event, so Matilda didn't have to worry about dressing up fancy.

But when Matilda got to the school gymnasium, she wasn't really having a good time. She slowly swayed to the music and that was it. Nothing really special was going on. Sashi, as usual, was attacking Terry the school mascot, while Boone was being his usual weird self ("I hope this does not offend any actual robots.").

Then there was Penn Zero, who had changed dramatically since last year. It wasn't a surprise that he was a good dancer, but when he wasn't performing in a dance competition, Penn was formerly known as a very shy and nervous kid. But recently he came out of his shell and blossomed into a confident freshman, the change showing on his new wardrobe style.

Yet Matilda wasn't used to this new Penn. She had already gotten used to him being shy and reserved, often seen muttering things to himself. But what about now? Would she be alright with Penn being more confident?

"Hope you like your salsa hot, 'cause these hips are on fire!"

Matilda snapped out of her thoughts when Penn danced over to her and held out his hand. Without really thinking anything, she accepted the silent offer and the next thing she knew, she was salsa dancing with Penn as he shaked his hips to the beat, all why she giggled in delight.

Sadly, the dance was brief. Penn gave her a twirl and she landed on a nearby metal chair. She let out a sigh and a small laugh as she pushed her glasses up to her nose. There was only one thought on her mind.

"Maybe this new Penn is alright..."

**The End**


End file.
